Más
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Más…Más…necesito más ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más ágil! No basta con esto. No basta con ser bueno. Necesito más ¡Maldición, aún no es suficiente! ¿Creen que con ganar todos los partidos hasta ahora ya somos buenos? Necesitamos ser los campeones. Ser los mejores…Mi error…Ser el mejor.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hey! Bueno, yo soy Yuusei y soy alcohólica (?) Bueno no, solo soy escritora…Bueno no, soy pseudo escritora…Bueno ya, soy alguien que le gusta escribir y que le gusta este anime aunque no practique ni un carajo (?)

Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones, etc. Será un two-shot pero el segundo capi será más un epílogo que capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Haikyuu no me pertenece a mi si no a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

><p>Más…Más…necesito más ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más ágil!<p>

No basta con esto. No basta con ser bueno. Necesito más.

No es suficiente con practicar diariamente dos horas ¡Vamos, muévete Kindaichi!

¡Salta más alto! ¡Apúrate Kunimi, llega al jodido balón! Apúrense, idiotas.

¡Maldición, aún no es suficiente! ¿Creen que con ganar todos los partidos hasta ahora ya somos buenos? Necesitamos ser los campeones. Ser los mejores…Mi error…Ser el mejor.

Muévanse más, salten más alto, corran hasta que vomiten sangre.

Todos los días llego corriendo a la escuela a máxima velocidad para llegar a practicar al gimnasio aunque no haya nadie.

Botar un par de veces el balón y levantarlo, hacerlo golpear contra la pared y levantarlo nuevamente, así unos quince minutos. Después llenar una canasta de balones y comenzar a levantarlos frente a la red además de moverme por la cancha para levantar, veinte minutos. Al último realizo saques con toda la potencia que tengo, imaginándome que él está ahí, que al otro lado de la cancha esa destellante sonrisa socarrona está ahí junto al fruncido ceño de Imaizumi, esperando que me equivoque, aguardando hasta la más mínima señal de fallo de mi parte para atacar.

Oikawa Tooru, el nombre de la persona que más admiro y detesto a lo largo y ancho de este mundo. Detesto todo de él, desde su falsa vocecilla llamándome "Tobio-chan" hasta su sonrisa burlona que me mostraba cada que él hacía uno de sus milagrosos saques.

Desde siempre él era mi meta, mi persona a seguir, el armador idóneo que ganó el premio al mejor armador. Lo tenía todo, desde chicas hasta encanto con las personas pero lo más importante, su juego.

Cuando su tonta sonrisa se disipaba para ver solamente el balón, su manera de levantarlo y esos saques que ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte del mundo podría parar o bloquear, por eso él merecía llevar el número uno en su uniforme.

Yo…Aún recuerdo cuando Imaizumi tuvo que detenerlo la vez que iba a golpearme por pedirle que me enseñara ¿Qué tenía de malo? Al contrario, el que debía contenerse era yo ¿Por qué se enojaba si él era todo?

Soy considerado un genio, un prodigio, hasta tengo el título de "El rey de la cancha" pero no es suficiente…No es suficiente si sigo a la sombra de Oikawa Tooru, el encantador armador de Aoba Johsai, el capitán, el mejor armador de la prefectura que solo perdió la final.

¡Muévanse idiotas! Vamos perdiendo el partido ¿Por qué no alcanzan mis levantadas? ¿Cuántas veces les grité que practicaran más? Pero no, debían excusarse diciendo "Estoy muy cansado" "Deberíamos tomar un descanso" o contestar de mala gana "Lo que diga el egocéntrico rey" ¿Qué no entienden? Solo deseo ser el mejor, solo deseo ganar, solo deseo superar a Oikawa para poder plantarme y decir "Soy el mejor armador" nadie ama más el volleyball que yo, nadie sueña, come, respira volleyball más que yo…Solo quiero superarlo. Solo quiero ser el más fuerte, no le veo nada de malo.

¡Kunimi! ¿Por qué no pudiste bloquear ese balón?

¡Kindaichi salta más alto, sincronízate con mi levantada!

Solo el más fuerte se queda más tiempo en la cancha ¿Es que no lo saben, idiotas? ¿Acaso no quieren seguir jugando?...No importa, solo golpeen los balones que les lance.

Carajo, otro balón que no golpearon. Ojalá pudiera hacer todo yo solo, seguro sería más eficaz que todos ustedes juntos, hasta un bebé podría golpear ese maldito balón.

¡Rápido! Nos van a empatar.

¡Más alto! Casi nos alcanzan.

¡Más fuerte! El set está por acabar.

Volteo a las gradas y ahí está la estúpida sonrisa de arrogancia de Oikawa junto la expresión de preocupación de Imaizumi. Esta vez no Oikawa, no dejaré que me superes, esta vez quien seguirá en la cancha con una sonrisa seré yo…El que brille esta vez seré yo, solamente yo.

El balón ha pasado la red y está en posición perfecta para que yo lo golpee, hermoso simplemente, seguro con esto ganamos el set.

Siento como todo el tiempo se va alentando solo esos segundos, el impulso con el que viene el balón, el material con el que está hecho al momento de golpearlo. Perfecto, no puedo decir más de esa levantada pero… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nadie está golpeándolo? Quizá están corriendo para alcanzarlo pero no creo, claramente el balón iba para mi ¿Porqué no lo están golpeando?

Volteo y me encuentro con Kindaichi de pie, viendo el balón caer y rebotar rumbo a las afueras de la cancha ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no lo vio? No importa, me aseguraré que esta vez lo golpee alguno.

El balón viene nuevamente y lo levanto pero nada, Kunimi está jadeando junto a Kindaichi, viéndome molestos ¡El que tiene el derecho de estar molesto soy yo! Otro balón y nada, sigue cayendo con fuerza. Me estoy desesperando ¿Porqué nadie lo golpea? ¡Apúrense! ¡Golpéenlo, idiotas! ¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué?... ¡Vamos, golpeen!

No entrenador, no quiero ir a la banca, no quiero sentarme. Soy fuerte, yo quiero quedar más tiempo en la cancha ¡No me mande al banquillo! ¡Kunimi, Kindaichi, vamos, golpeen! No…No quiero…Yo…No quiero…

Mis piernas me pesan, el sudor se siente frío, mi cabeza por alguna razón solo puede mirar hacia abajo. Mierda. Volteo mi rostro con toda la fuerza que tengo hacia las gradas y ahí está…Sus chocolates ojos viéndome con superioridad, su rostro dibujando una sonrisa entre burlona y superior, puedo leer muy bien el "Tobio-chan" que sale de sus labios seguido de una leve risilla junto al confundido rostro de Imaizumi que se ha quedado en shock por la situación.

Agarro una toalla de mala gana y me siento, está muy frío…No recuerdo que las bancas fueran así de frías. Pongo la toalla en mi cabeza y aprieto con fuerza mi botella de agua. Los odio, los odio a todos pero en especial me odio a mí. Todo ha sido mi culpa, por mi perderemos este partido y seremos una decepción, por mi debilidad que me hizo cegarme, quizá si hubiera bajado un poco el balón Kindaichi lo hubiera golpeado o si tan solo hubiera ido un poco más lento Kunimi habría mandado el balón al otro lado…Si tan solo no me hubiera cegado tanto…Ahora siento la mirada de todos los presentes en mi, juzgándome, repudiándome, burlándose de mi ego y soledad, de mi estúpido deseo de ganar.

Se siente raro, cada vez que trato de alzar el rostro algo en mi lo baja al instante, volteo a mis lados y nadie está junto a mí a pesar de que el partido ya terminó con nuestra derrota.

Con cada paso que doy al salir del recinto juro que siento como una enorme capa se arrastra y con cada intento de subir mi cabeza, un peso me lo evita. Mi corona. Hasta mi mano está cerrada como si estuviera sosteniendo un cetro que también arrastra su base con mi caminar.

Me duele el pecho.

Me duele demasiado el pecho. Ni siquiera otras veces en que he perdido ha dolido tanto…Mis ojos han comenzado a soltar lastimeras lágrimas al recordar esa escena. Yo solo, sin nadie a mí alrededor, levantando balones. Escuchando como rebotan en el suelo ya que nadie los ha golpeado. Esa estúpida sonrisa también está junto a ese confuso rostro.

¡No, alto! ¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!

"El rey de la cancha" "Es un tirano" "Solo piensa en él"

Me encuentro corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, ni siquiera mi capa me cubre de la lluvia, la corona está reacia a caer y aprieto con más fuerza el cetro que ni siquiera existe…

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Debí haber sido menos egoísta ¡Lo siento! Ustedes no eran unos flojos, no eran unos inútiles ¡Lo siento! Pero por favor…Alguien…Golpee el balón que yo alzo…

Si puedo jurar…Si puedo jurar que nunca perderé mi camino… ¿Podré volver a reír?... ¿Podré volver a levantar la cara?... ¿Podré dejar de ser tan débil?... Algún día… ¿Alguien querrá golpear el balón para mí?...

Mientras tanto, solo me queda mirar los destrozos de mi solitario y tiránico reino que ahora no tiene a nadie más que a mi sentado en el trono, llorando, siendo un idiota, esperando vanamente que alguien quiera al menos acercárseme…Como el mocoso de cabello naranja…Quizá él podría ayudarme a salir de este solitario lugar…Quizá él podría borrar todo esto con su boba sonrisa y su brillante luz…Si…Quizá…Él pueda quitarme la corona y dejarme en libertad.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey! Ya vengo aquí con la segunda y última parte de este short fic,espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus Rw's

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>El verano pasó lentamente y no fui aceptado en Shiratorizawa por mi promedio que en la secundaria no me era tan importante como el volleyball así que fui a parar a Karasuno, del mal era el menos ya que no podía ser tan mala si ahí había estado el pequeño gigante que tantas veces los había llevado a la final.<p>

Lo que más detestaba del verano eran las sofocantes noches que pasaba en vela, por más que me moviera, que cambiara de posición o de lado la almohada, no podía dormir ya que todas las noches era la misma escena al cerrar los ojos. Nadie a mi alrededor, último set del partido y yo estaba totalmente solo, levantando con desespero los balones que incontablemente llegaban a mi; una oscuridad se cernía a mi alrededor y a medida que lanzaba más fuerte los balones, las voces de alrededor aumentaban su volumen "El egocéntrico rey de la cancha" "Kageyama, cambio de jugador" "Solo sabe dar órdenes" "El más fuerte es el que se queda más tiempo en la cancha" rematando con "¿Qué pasa, Tobio-chan? ¿No eres lo suficientemente bueno?" Un balón más y yo caía de rodillas, no podía más con eso…Una corona y una capa aparecían sobre mi mientras que a mi alrededor todas las voces se encimaban hasta callar unos instantes para que un "Solo" de una tétrica voz se escuchara al punto de oírlo gritar y ahí era cuando despertaba llorando con el sudor frío a flor de piel, así todo el verano.

La noche anterior al primer día de clases por primera vez el sueño no me atormentaba, al contrario, un hermoso gimnasio aparecía y yo estaba parado en él junto a varios chicos con el rostro borroso a los cuales no di importancia porque todo el mundo me estaba aplaudiendo a mí, el mejor armador de la nación y lo mejor de todo era ver a Oikawa llorando en el piso junto a Iwaizumi que trataba de consolarle por haber perdido contra "Tobio-chan", después una medalla de oro adornaba mi cuello ya que de paso había ganado los juegos olímpicos representando a Japón y todos mis ex compañeros me rogaban porque les perdonara y volviera a levantar el balón para ellos, hasta el entrenador de Shiratorizawa me alababa por mi excelente desempeño, ofreciéndome el puesto de armador titular en su equipo, por lástima la alarma sonó justo cuando lo rechazaba y todo el mundo me alababa por ser el mejor armador del mundo.

Corrí a la escuela como era de costumbre cuando estaba en secundaria, pedí las llaves al encargado y abrí el gimnasio de mi nueva escuela.

Olor a madera limpia y fresca, todo totalmente pulcro destellaba ante mis ojos, invitándome a ser el primero en estrenarlo ese año, con el uniforme de deportes ya puesto desde mi casa ahorré tiempo, fui a la bodega para sacar la canasta donde había puesto todos los balones que cupieron. En ese instante tanto mi corazón como la canasta estaban a rebozar de balones y de amor a ese deporte que era mi todo desde niño.

Golpeé con ansias ese balón al cual vi con deseo. El tacto de mi piel contra la tela del balón, el agradable sonido que hacía al golpear contra mis manos o al levantarse en el aire era melodía en su estado más puro para mis oídos; de esta manera comencé a levantar el balón como era mi costumbre, debía fortalecerme, ser más rápido, más fuerte para quitarle la estúpida sonrisa a Oikawa, para restregarle en la cara a Shiratorizawa del gran jugador que perdieron por estupideces como calificaciones, para que todos me reconocieran como el mejor armador y sobre todo…Para permanecer más tiempo en mi amada cancha.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que inicié a practicar cuando la puerta se abrió, seguro sería alguno de segundo o tercero que quisieran practicar pero no pude estar más equivocado en mi suposición ya que alguien muy bajito con cabello naranja alborotado que gritó al verme era el que había abierto la puerta con tanto escándalo.

Hinata Shouyo tenía una cara estupefacta al verme y la mía era más de pocos amigos ¿Cómo había osado interrumpir mi entrenamiento matutino? Aunque una parte muy diminuta de mí se relajó ya que sabía que podía exprimir hasta la última gota de talento de ese mocoso para moldearlo a mi gusto.

Al principio fue difícil llevarme bien con él por ser mi rival proclamado pero tuvimos que trabajar en equipo para vencer a Tsukishima y a su tapete, Yamaguchi. Hinata me desesperó al instante por ser tan ruidoso, energético e idiota pero uno de sus lados buenos era que tanto él como yo, anhelaba quedar más tiempo en la cancha, él también quería ser mejor que alguien más y también practicaba con el mismo esmero que el mío.

Con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que después de todo él y yo no éramos tan distintos, sino todo lo contrario, ambos teníamos metas, objetivos, dedicación, esfuerzo y un amor inigualable al volleyball y también compartíamos el mismo miedo a estar solos nuevamente, a caer, a no tener a nadie a tu lado en la cancha, quizá él cayó más veces en hoyos más profundos que yo pero aunque estuviera lastimado o agotado, siempre mantenía esa vivacidad y esa sonrisa que poco a poco comenzaron a serme tan necesarias como el volleyball.

En cuestión de tiempo ambos éramos inseparables, éramos el dueto perfecto, como si hubiéramos sido hechos el uno para el otro, mientras que yo levantaba con toda mi rapidez el balón, él lo remataba con los ojos cerrados, confiando ciegamente en mí, haciéndome sentir invencible.

Juramos no dejar nunca solo al otro, al igual que yo juré tantas veces cambiar, poco a poco ponía empeño en hacerlo, trabajo que era recompensado por los ánimos de Suga-senpai y por las sonrisas de Hinata, implícitamente también juramos ser los mejores del mundo, juntos. Todo marchaba perfecto hasta que nuevamente él tenía que llegar a arruinar mi felicidad.

Practicamos hasta el cansancio, sudamos hasta más no poder y nos esforzamos demasiado pero ese maldito partido agotaba mi paciencia, esa maldita sonrisa no se quitaba de su tonto rostro. Ya habían descubierto nuestras señas y me humillaba con sus estúpidos saques y remates de un golpe pero esa vez no, esa vez golpeé el balón tal como él lo hizo pero como dicen "Lo que bien se aprende, no se olvida" Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, tratando de cargar con todo el peso yo mismo como siempre, exigiendo, gritando, desesperándome por como Oikawa me tenía nuevamente acorralado contra la pared sin salida alguna.

Todo nuevamente se oscurecía ante mis ojos, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la bonita sonrisa de Hinata que solía calmarme en los partidos, solo pensaba en ganar, en vencer, el hacer morder el polvo a ese idiota.

Un silbido y hubo un cambio de jugador.

No, por favor…No nuevamente…Cambio de jugador. Número nueve por el número dos…Otra vez había sido débil, otra vez me estaba derrumbando, otra vez era el rey solitario que no pisaría la cancha.

Con la mirada gacha y en shock salí de la cancha pero a diferencia de la última vez que me sacaron, Suga-senpai me alentó y animó para no derrumbarme frente a Oikawa. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, recordando que no estaba solo, ya no tenía que cargar todo yo solo, ya no debía quedarme en mi trono viendo mi reino caer a pedazos…Ya no porque tenía un sol que disipaba los negros días y compañeros que me tendían su mano para levantarme, logrando que mi corona junto con mi capa se quedaran en el piso.

Al hace nuevamente el cambio me alegré aún más con las palabras de senpai, sabía que ceder tu lugar en la cancha era duro pero si es para el bien común no había nada que hacer ya que uno no jugaba solo, cosa que terminé de comprender al entrar nuevamente.

Las jugadas, el sudor, la desesperación y el hambre de ganar se apoderaban de nuestros cuerpos. Usaba mi cabeza a todo lo que daba para idear jugadas que pudieran vencer a Aoba Johsai.

Allí me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, Kindaichi y Kunimi eran muy buenos jugadores, tanto que nos estaban haciendo papilla, sorprendiéndome ya que nunca supe reconocer sus talentos pero ese no era momento de llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Última jugada.

Aún podíamos alcanzarlos.

Aún podíamos ganar.

Aún podíamos volar.

El tiro divino perfectamente ejecutado por mi parte y por la de Hinata. Silencio a mi alrededor. El balón parecía querer darnos la victoria pero por lástima se arrepintió a último minuto. Un bloqueo y perdimos.

Oikawa me había ganado nuevamente, más bien, el equipo de Oikawa nos había ganado nuevamente ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? La levantada había sido perfecta, el golpe en su punto pero aún así…Aún así… Aún así debimos desalojar la cancha para darle paso a los ganadores, a los más fuertes, a los que si se quedarían en la cancha.

Todo había sido mi culpa nuevamente.

Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención, si no hubiera querido más, si hubiera pensado más, si hubiera analizado más, si hubiera practicado más…Si no le hubiera lanzado el balón a Hinata…Quizá, solo quizá nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo en la cancha.

De nuevo mi cabeza estaba baja, había perdido de nuevo contra él pero ahora no solo yo estaba bajo la lluvia, también había jalado conmigo a Hinata. Ahora el sol en vez de brillar se ocultaba entre las nubes llorando, en vez de sonreír y volar libremente por el cielo, ese cuervo tenía las alas rotas y estaba tirado porque yo fui el que nubló ese cielo, yo fui el que le quebró las alas, yo fui el único culpable.

Lo siento Hinata, creo que es una manía la mía el de ser un idiota a último minuto.

Me gritaste que no sonara como si me hubiera arrepentido de haberte dado el balón. No me arrepiento de eso, me arrepiento de ser un inútil, me arrepiento de hacer perder al equipo a pesar de todo lo que sufrimos, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, después de lo que nos costó convencer a Asahi-san de volver, de los muchos balones que Nishinoya-senpai tuvo que salvar, de los duros esfuerzos que hizo Takeda-sensei para convencer al entrenador Ukai, después de todo lo que sufrimos para llegar hasta acá…Yo…Lo siento…Lo arruiné.

En la hora de la comida no pude controlarme más, ese nudo en la garganta me estaba asesinando tortuosamente, tuve que sacarlo cuando te sentaste a mi lado para comer llorando por el partido perdido, volteé a todos lados y todos estaban llorando menos Tsukishima que es una maldita piedra que seguro lloraría en su casa…Lo lamento.

Al día siguiente los dos estábamos en el gimnasio con furia, rabia, dolor, tristeza y muchas otras emociones encontradas.

Gritamos, corrimos, lloramos, aventamos balones y nos desahogamos a nuestro estilo. Golpeé balones hasta decir basta mientras que tu literalmente intentabas volar hasta la parte superior del gimnasio, cuando por fin habíamos sacado todo nuestro dolor e ira descansamos en el piso, tomando aire de lo agotados que estábamos.

Nos miramos y sin decir palabra alguna nos acercamos para besarnos aprovechando que estábamos descargando todas nuestras emociones. Fue nuestro primer beso, uno intenso, lleno de emociones y sensaciones, uno donde los dos sentimos lo que el otro, conectándonos totalmente mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos, uno que jamás olvidaré.

Ambos prometimos vencernos, convertirnos en los mejores del mundo y a la vez, jamás abandonarnos.

Sé que aún ahora pierdo el camino y ensucio las cosas pero contigo a mi lado puedo recuperar el camino.

Recuerdo cuando íbamos en tercero de preparatoria y nos preguntaron cuantos de nuestros sueños se harían cien por ciento realidad, solo nos miramos y apretamos el agarre de nuestras manos.

Ahora puedo contestar a la perfección esa pregunta ya que estás firmando donde dice tu nombre el acta de matrimonio que nos une a los dos de por vida; puedo decir que lo cumplimos a un cien por ciento ya que cuando te pedí matrimonio me dijiste que aceptarías con la condición que nos casáramos el día que fuéramos campeones mundiales y míranos ahora…

Una emoción mayor que cuando juego volleyball arde en mi pecho y todo es por ti. Desde hace unas horas somos los campeones mundiales, yo soy el mejor setter del mundo y tú el mejor rematador, somos incluso mejores que "El pequeño gigante" y que Oikawa y desde hace unos segundos somos esposos.

Creo que si juro no volver a perder mi camino, podré seguir sonriendo y así será porque sé que cuando comience a divagar, tú estarás para mí, para hacerme volver y cuando tú te caigas yo me detendré para hacerte volar conmigo.

Porque siempre quise que alguien golpeara el balón que yo levantaba con tanta rapidez, alguien que iluminara, alguien que me sacara de mi trono, alguien que me ayudara a seguir, alguien que me hiciera dejar de decir "más" porque ese "más" estaría de sobra y lo que conseguí fue la persona que se sincroniza tan perfectamente conmigo que puede golpear mis rápidos golpes, el sol que iluminaría hasta el cuarto más obscuro, alguien que me encontró entre los escombros de mi reino, alguien que cuando me vio caer nuevamente me levantó a pesar de que él también había caído…Encontré esa cabellera perfectamente despeinada y esa energía infinita que ya nunca me hace decir más porque con eso me siento completo, me siento perfecto, me siento no solo el mejor jugador del mundo, si no el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—Tobio, Tobio, te toca firmar—Dijo el pelinaranja mientras movía a su prometido que estaba con una mirada perdida en el papel que acababa de firmar.

— ¿Ah? Cla-Claro—El azabache agarró la pluma y firmó en cuestión de segundos—Listo—Hinata se sonrojó mientras volvía su vista al juez que declaraba que oficialmente eran esposos, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante segundos que parecieron eternos, besándose como la primera vez que lo hicieron pero con más experiencia, tomándose de la mano donde sus alianzas doradas adornaban los anulares.

—Tobio, te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Shouyo…Ya no puedo pedir más—Una pequeña risilla salió del joven de ojos naranjas que aún traía su medalla olímpica de primer lugar colgando de su cuello.

— ¿Qué? Ese no es el rey del que me enamoré—Hinata rió nuevamente al sentir como su esposo le apretaba la cabeza como cada vez que se enojaba.

—Bueno…Luego no te quejes cuando te rompa la cadera—El de orbes naranjas se sonrojó al escuchar eso e hizo un puchero que se le veía igual de tierno que cuando iba en secundaria—Yo siempre voy a querer más de ti, Shouyo…

—Y yo de ti, Tobio…Siempre pediré más porque…

—Siempre estaremos juntos, es una promesa—Ambos se robaron otro beso al llegar a su mesa en el jardín donde minutos atrás se habían casado ya que en ese mismo lugar sería la fiesta.

Kageyama miró el despejado cielo con un radiante sol y sonrió ya que desde que encontró a Hinata, su corona con el cetro y la capa habían quedado en el olvido.


End file.
